Realizing What's Right
by angelwithashotgun24
Summary: A drabble series of Kai Hiwatari's girlfriend being ignored and overwhelmed with loneliness and finding a certain comfort in Ray.
1. Lonely

Looking up at the stars, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to him. I hadn't seen him in a few days, hadn't really talked too much to him either. The slight twinge in my chest told me, on countless occasions, that I was missing the stupid beyblader. Was he thinking of me at all?

Pots and pans clashed below my position on the roof, signaling the beginning of supper time. With a sigh, I decided that I wasn't hungry. Really hadn't been lately.

I heard a faint _click_ and the sound of the window being opened. Darn. I was really starting to enjoy my alone time.

I sat up and looked to the intruder, who was immediately forgiven by my stomach, since he held two plates of food with him. Well, perhaps I was hungry after all.

"I thought you might want some company," Ray said, handing me a plate and promptly taking a seat next to me.

I stayed silent and nibbled on the grilled fish in front of me. Grilled fish, macaroni and cheese, and smothered green beans – the best. Neither of us spoke as we ate, and it was a comfortable silence. Perhaps this was something I needed.

The silence was broken when I finally spoke. "I miss him, Ray," I said, looking over to him. "I miss him, and yet he's still here. How is that possible?" I shook my head and looked down at my plate, not really wanting to say much else.

Tears burned behind my eyes, but I was literally _sick _of crying. I was even starting to get a little agitated with myself.

Ray shifted in his seat – I heard him – and put his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. It was a friendly, comfortable notion, and not foreign. Ray always gave the best hugs.

With a small smile, I tentatively wrapped my arms around him.

"I know," he told me, soothing my hair. "I'm sorry."

We sat there for a while, not really saying much of anything. His masculine arms, which had once scrawny, wrapped around me securely. I felt safe. I almost felt bad, wondering why I hadn't chosen Ray instead. He was perfect in every single way.

Perhaps. . . It wouldn't be such a terrible idea. To have him hold me like this every night would be a blessing. I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I'd be loved. Maybe he would be worth it. Maybe. . . Just maybe I could let myself fall in love with Ray Kon instead.


	2. Appreciative

After a few knocks, I stuck my head in the famous beyblader''s doorway. "Kai, are you in here?"

Sure enough, he was sitting with his back to the door, fiddling with his beyblade. I sighed. Of course. What else would he be doing?

He grunted in a reply.

I looked at his back, wondering what I see in him. Ever since we'd started dating, I was pushed to the side. But I stayed. I'd given him every part of me, and I didn't want to lose that. But standing here, staring at him, I couldn't feel the erratic beating that had become familiar to me.

I sighed again, working up the courage to ask what I'd come to. It didn't really pay. I wasn't holding my breath on the account of him actually coming with me. "I'm going out to get ice cream, and I figured you might want a break."

"Can't," his answer was immediate, and straight to the point.

Another sigh. "I figured. But I thought I'd ask." I turned away, putting my hand on the doorknob. As an afterthought, to myself, really, I added, "Maybe I'll ask Ray. He might come with me."

With an insane amount of force I couldn't help but enjoy, I was forcibly shoved up against the door, slamming it closed. Kai's lips shoved themselves against mine and he buried his fingers in my hair.

There it was, that familiar heartbeat again. I kissed him back with just as much fever, my lips molding to his. My legs felt weak and I couldn't think. A low moan I was unable to contain rumbled in my chest. Fire spread throughout my body, and all too soon, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You are mine. Don't forget that. Don't let Kon forget that either."

He pulled away and returned to his desk.

Though my heart had skipped at _You are mine_, I realized that I had been hoping, for a tiny second that he had been willing to come with me. To spend time with me. It's been days, weeks since he'd touched me so intimately, and all he's really worried about is calling me _his_. I was _his. _If this is how he treats things that are his, well maybe-

I stopped myself before I could finish that thought and left the room, being sure to slam the door on the way out.

I let myself fall against the wall, tears burning a trail through my eyes. I was tired. So tired, and so lonely. I sought out the only other person who would make me happy. Slowly but surely, I realized that in our relationship, I was growing to truly hate being Kai's girlfriend, and in our friendship, I was starting to truly appreciate Ray.


	3. Football and Popcorn

I sat in the corner of the blue plush couch, sinking into the blanket draped over me. The television was on, but I wasn't really watching it. I didn't necessarily care for the reality shows Tyson and Max liked to watch, but I was starting to enjoy the company.

Ray sat to my right, just watching the television. His skin radiated so much heat, it was right tempting to lean closer to him, but Kai's voice was a constant warning in my head, and honestly, it made me angry.

After all, what right did he have to tell me to stay away from the one person who gave me any attention? I really sounded needy.

"Go, go, go! Yes! Touchdown!" Tyson screamed and jumped up with Max.

I blinked in confusion and looked at the television screen. Oh. I must have been so delved into my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed they switched the channel. I grinned. Reality TV wasn't really my cup of tea, but I'd give anything for a good football game.

"Who's playing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The New Orleans Saints and the Carolina Panthers," Ray answered next to me.

I said a simple thanks and turned my attention back to the TV. As the game went on, I started feeling more like myself little by little. I'd been so wrapped up in my feelings, in being lonely, that I forgot what it meant to have fun.

"I'll make some popcorn," I announced, pushing myself up. Choruses of approval were sent throughout the crowd.

"Let me help," Ray said quietly, following behind.

I gave him an appreciative smile as he followed me to the kitchen. I rummaged through the pantry, pulling out five bags of popcorn. "Do you think this is enough?"

Ray walked up to me, looking at the contents in my hand, and said with a chuckle. "That should be fine."

"Hey," I playfully scolded and walked around to the microwave, popping it open and throwing the first bag in there. "I'll have you know, you boys eat a lot. I guarantee this will be gone in minutes."

He rested his forearms on the countertop and leaned forward, his muscles straining beneath his t-shirt. I didn't stop myself from looking, but I didn't gawk. As a female, I was respectfully acknowledging the fact that he was well built. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Nope.

"You're probably right," he agreed, and watched me with his golden, cat-like eyes, and then I felt it. That familiar erratic thump of my heart. Only this time, it wasn't for the Hiwatari stationed upstairs. I wanted to feel back, but couldn't bring myself to tear away from his entrancing eyes.

Eventually, I leaned forward and placed a hand on his. "Thank you," I said honestly and quietly.

He didn't ask what I meant and I didn't elaborate. He knew.

Turning back to tend to the popcorn, I realized that he'd given me everything I was looking for. He was my strong wall, my protector, and never asked anything of me. I didn't waste my time wondering whether I was too clingy, or overbearing. I didn't worry about looking beautiful or performing perfectly in bed.

He was there for me, and that's all I really wanted.


	4. Worry

Today was a day much like any other. Tyson and Hilary were bickering, Kenny was doing more research on his laptop, Max and Ray were joking with each other in the livingroom, Kai was doing his usual – avoiding me and working on his beyblade – and me, well, I didn't really know what I was doing. I didn't know what _to _do.

I slid the back door closed behind me, and for all intents and purposes, I was going to find something to do. The pond was nearby, so it couldn't hurt to head that way. But then again, the day was dreadfully hot and I'd still never gotten my ice cream.

Decision made, I headed to the road. After all, the ice cream shop was only a few blocks away.

The sky was beautiful and clear, and honestly, it made me feel good to be able to get out of the house. Unfortunately, I left my phone on the kitchen counter, which probably wouldn't be a big deal, considering no one really calls me. Ever.

After purchasing my ice cream, I took a seat at one of the tables outside, not necessarily ready to head home just yet. It gave me time to think to myself.

It wasn't long before I heard the all-too familiar voices of the team. "There she is! Brianna!"

My head turned at the sound of my name, my heart thumping in my chest. It had been a while since I'd heard Ray say my name aloud, and it made me smile.

He rushed up, pulling me into his arms. His broad, warm chest was comforting against me, and his strong arms were wrapped securely around me. Before I had a chance to embrace him back, he pulled away and stared into my own green eyes.

"You can't just walk off like that. You had me- us worried. We were afraid something bad happened to you," he chastised me.

Instead of feeling guilty or embarrassed, tears invaded my eyes in pure happiness. He was worried about me. He cared about me. A quick glance around told me that of all the people that were worried for me, Kai hadn't been one of them. No doubt he was still stuck in his stupid room. That's the only place he ever was.

Without responding, I slowly wrapped my arms around Ray's back, not really feeling the need for words. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms back around me, and let me cry into his shoulder.

The rest of the team stayed silent, not really sure of how to act. But that was okay.

I cried for many reasons. I cried because I missed my boyfriend. I cried because I was so happy that the team cared about me – that someone actually cared about me. I cried because I was confused. My heart no longer beats the way it should for Kai, and instead, it thrums for another. I cried, and it felt good. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Ray didn't speak, he only held me tighter, burying his face in my tangled hair. His own black hair fell over his shoulder – I hadn't noticed before – released from its usual hair tie. His scent was of musk and pine, and I thought to myself – I really could get used to this.


	5. Fight

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Brianna! That's the only thing I've ever asked of you and you can't even do that."

I stayed silent all the while my boyfriend yelled at me. The words I wanted couldn't form on my tongue. So, I sat there and listened, no matter how incredibly wrong he was.

"This is not the time to be screwing up! I can't afford any distractions, and if the press got ahold of this, it wouldn't look good for me."

My anger began throbbing in my body, washing over me like a tidal wave. I'd just about had it. If Kai doesn't quit soon, things won't end very pretty.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Aren't you even going to apologize? I know I've been bust lately, but it's not like you've actually given any effort to help."

That's when I snapped. "You know what, Kai? I'm not going to apologize. I've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You're sneaking around behind my back with my teammate. How is that not wrong?" He glared at me that oh so famous glare of his, but I didn't back down.

"It wouldn't be called sneaking around if you would actually get out of your damn room once in a while and spend some time with me! I wouldn't have to go looking for it in someone else! You tell me to stay away from the one person that actually pays any mind to me and you're saying that's the only thing you've asked from me? What a joke!"

He was shocked for a moment at my vulgarity in the situation, but I wasn't playing around. But he soon recovered. "What else have I asked of you, huh? Go ahead, tell me."

And I did, being sure to count it off on my fingers. "You've been asking me for patience for five months now. _Five._ Do you realize that's how long it's been since you've actually made love to me?" I paused, letting it sink in a bit before continuing. "You've asked me to care about myself, to love myself, to take care of myself, and make sure I don't get myself into any trouble. You've asked me to take myself out on dates, and deal with loneliness all on my own. You've asked me to give up my family, my friends, and everything in order to be with you, and I've done so. I've been with you every step of the way, Kai, and you've been the one pushing me away. So don't start complaining when I find someone else to spend my time with."

When I finally finished speaking, Kai didn't say a word. He breathed out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. I watched him sit next to me on his bed and hunch over on his knees, running his hands over his face. Finally, he looked back up at me. "Am I too late?"

My heart clenched at the sight of his broken hearted face. His brown eyes were watery, but I was sure he wouldn't cry. "No, of course not." I put my hand on his cheek, turning him to face me. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you. Just please spend a little time with me. That's all I'm asking. Just a few minutes, a few moments here and there. Just don't push me away."

His lips twitched a bit before breaking out into a soft smile. "I love you too. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

"It's okay," I smiled, and for the first time in months, I was genuinely happy as I kissed Kai slowly. He kissed me back with much more passion than I had kissed him, and he pulled me down to lay beside him.

I'd never been happier.


End file.
